Commands
Things after a command, (put in () or [] in this commands list) are called arguments. These will affect how your command will run. If an arguments in [] here, that means that it is not required. You don't actually need the (), or [] when running the command, it's just put here for show. If arguments are called R, G, and B; they should be numbers between 0 and 255. These values represent the Red, Blue, and Green tint of a color. 'Runner' is a reference to the player who ran the command. ------------------------------------------------ * !perm (plr) rank - Sets the permission level of (plr) to rank. rank can be "Builder", or "Admin", or if left blank, it will make them a visitor. *!name (name) - Changes the place's name to (name). *!gear (gearid) - Will spawn in the gear that is onsale, and has the id (gearid). *!removegear - Removes all gears from the place. (will change to be more specific in the future) *!sound (audioid) - Changes the background sound of this game to (audioid). *!sign text - Turns the block your mouse is hovering over into a sign, that says text. If you don't put text, it will remove the sign. *!tele - This turns the block your mouse is over into a teleporter, you have to click on another block to set the destination for that block. *!portal - A portal block is basically a teleporter, but momentum and camera angle gets affected depending on the rotation of the portal block and the destination block. This may take a bit of experimenting to understand. *!tripper - This will make the block your mouse is over into a tripper, which tripers players who touch. *!baller - This will make the block your mouse is over into a baller, which turns players who touch into balls. *!kill plr - If plr is specified, it will kill that player. Otherwise, this will make the block your mouse is over into a killer, which kills players who touch. *(If you have a !kill block, and a !baller block, it will become an unballer block, which turns you back to normal.) *!outlines - Toggles whether blocks have outlines. *!time (hours) - Sets the current time in the game to (hours). *!cycle time - If time is put, it will make a day/night cycle that takes time minutes to pass. If you don't put time, it disables the cycle. *!brightness b - Changes the brightness of the world to b. By default, it's 1. b can only go from 0, to 2. *!ambient r g b - Sets the ambient-color of the place. Defaults to 0, 0, 0. *!outambient r g b - This is like !ambient, but only affects areas that are outside. Defaults to 127, 127, 127. *!ocean height - This will create an ocean of swimmable water at height. If you don't put height, it will remove the ocean. *!oceancolor r g b - Sets the color of the ocean. Defaults to 12, 84, 91. *!fog end start - Will cause fog that starts at start studs away from you, and fades end studs away from you. By default, start is 0, and end is 100000 *!fogcolor r g b - Sets the color of the fog. Defaults to 191, 191, 191. *!ball (plr) - Turns (plr) into a ball. Amazing, right? *!tp plr1 pl2 - Without any arguments, this will teleport runner to their mouse-cursor. If plr1 is put, it will runner to plr1. If plr1 and plr1 is put, it will teleport plr1 to plr2 *!hub plr - Without plr, this will send runner to the hub. Otherwise, it will send plr to hub. *!resetplace - You probably know what this does. Pretty much, just never use this command. *!showaxis - Shows the front/top surface of the block, use this when working with portals so that you understand which direction it will go. *!cannon power - This will turn the block your mouse is over into a cannon. The direction of the cannon depends on the surface your mouse is over, and power is how strong it will be, it will default to 25 if not put. *!dropsallowed - Toggles whether dropped gear will despawn in new servers *!droppingallowed - Toggles whether players can drop gear *!statgiver (stat name) (value) - Creates a stat-giver, which will increase the stat's value if the player hasn't already touched a statgiver that has the same value as (value). *!stat remove (stat name) - Removes (stat name) *!stat display (stat name) - Toggles whether the stat will appear on the leaderboard. *!stat add (stat name) - Adds a stat called (stat name) *!ezcannon (power) (optional side) - Allows for easy creation of cannons by clicking blocks without having to rerun the command each time. *!private - Makes your world private. *!bubblechat - Toggles bubble chat. *!classicchat - Toggles classic chat. *!camlimit (number) - This will reduce your camera limit, letting people stay in that kind of view until changed.